1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a handwriting input recognition system, and a method for recognizing handwritten input thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices have handwriting input functions. However, sizes of display screens of electronic devices are often too small to input a long word. If a word is too long to handwrite on the display screen, the word may need to be divided into separate parts, which is not aesthetic.